


The wonders of your voice

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth Just Wants To Help Her Wife And If She Has To Sing Then So Be It, Byleth sings to try and help Edelgard with her nightmares, F/F, Kinda angst?? Mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Edelgard has a vicious nightmare. Byleth has never been fond of her voice, but if singing might help her wife she'd be damned if she didn't try.





	The wonders of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my walk home from work so it's kinda short asdkfhsks The Song is "See Me Fight" by Thomas Bergesen/Two Steps From Hell

Byleth was awoken by a shout. The bleary eyed ex-mercenary quickly blinked her eyes into focus, scanning the room quickly to ensure she was alone. Well, not alone. After all, she had her wife to sleep next to now. Speaking of her wife, it would seem she was the source of the noise. Edelgard's nightmares had decreased in frequency after the war, but the few times they did happen seemed worse than any she had helped soothe during their days at the academy.

Edelgard was currently flat on her back, legs spread shoulder length apart her arms locked near her sides. All four limbs shook. As if.. Byleth frowned as the realization came to her. They shook as if struggling against restraints. As far as Byleth was aware, Edelgard had never re-lived her experimentation so vividly as to act on it in her sleep like this.

A whimper tore from the sleeping woman's lips, drawing Byleth out of her thoughts. She gently reached out and shook her wife's shoulder, "El, wake up."

The instant she made physical contact, the white-haired woman let out a teary cry and flinched away, her wrist caught by ghostly restraints. Byleth snatched her hand back the next instant. Her heart ached, how was she to help if she couldn't touch El without making things worse?

Within moments an idea came to her. She scooted as close as she dared, freezing when Edelgard broke down and began desperately tugging at restraints only she could feel. Thanks to the ludicrously large bed in the royal chambers, Byleth was in no danger, but the sight pained her all the same.

The teal-hair took a deep breath. She had never been confident about her voice, though Edelgard did not hesitate to sing its praises on the rare occasion Byleth did sing. One comment that stuck with her now was Edelgard lovingly telling her that she found Byleth's singing voice incredibly soothing. Byleth let her eyes fall closed as she prepared herself.  _ If there is a God out there… please let this work. _

Byleth softly began her song. It was old, one she had heard many a time from one of her father's lieutenants. Maybe not wholly appropriate at the moment, but nothing else was coming to mind.

_ I start bleeding, I'm not breathing tonight. _

_ This is goodbye. _

Byleth mentally slapped herself. Good job on picking the song with the worst beginning, idiot. Hopefully Edelgard just register's her voice and not the words.

_ And then I'm still shining, words can't find me in the light. Just hold me tight. _

_ You ran away and I'm wondering why. It's like you and I kinda fell from the sky _

_ You didn't say that you'd make me your life, Baby I don't wanna say goodbye _

_ Nowhere to hide and no heart left to cry, You tell me it looks just the same in your eyes _

_ I am the rain on the fire tonight. Hoping you'll see me fight. _

_ Where did we go wrong? Did we call it quits? _

_ What did we miss? _

_ Baby I could search a lifetime never to find someone like your kind. _

Byleth heard Edelgard's shaking still, the ex-professor gaining a small smile.

_ You ran away and I'm wondering why, it's like you and I kinda fell from the sky. _

_ You didn't say that you'd make me your life, baby I don't wanna say goodbye. _

Byleth cracked open her eyes, slowly rubbing her fingers along her wife's arm. Edelgard's breath shuddering as she seemed to calm down, Byleth mentally pumping her fist as the Emperor rolled onto her side, free at last.

_ Nowhere to hide and no heart left to cry, Tell me it looks just the same in your eyes _

_ I am the rain on the fire tonight, hoping you'll see me fight _

Byleth slowly faded out the lyrics, humming the tune as she slowly lay back down and shuffled herself back under the covers. As she drew them over Edelgard's shoulders, Byleth paused. Two amethyst eyes were peeking at her through cracked eyelids. 

Byleth smiled fondly, "How long have you been awake, El?"

Edelgard sniffled, laughing softly "Long enough, dear. Your singing is beautiful as always, though I wasn't expecting to wake up to a rather sad song."

Byleth scratched at her cheek sheepishly, "I uhh… it was the only full song I could remember at the moment, I was trying to hurry and attempt to soothe your nightmare."

Edelgard's eyes shone with dismay, "Was it really that bad?"

Byleth frowned, "You were shaking like you were chained down."

Edelgard wiped at her eyes as fresh tears began to spill, her hands shaking anew, "Y-yes. I was… back then at least. Had to keep me in a good position for the operations afterall."

Byleth raised her hand towards her wife's before hesitating, "El is it- can I touch you? Is that alright?"

"Of course," she shuddered, pulling herself against Byleth's chest as the former mercenary wrapped her muscled arms around her, "I'm sorry you must see me in such a sorry state."

Byleth rubbed Edelgard's back, repeatedly kissing Edelgard's head, "Nonsense, El. We promised to be there for each other, this is the least I can do."

Edelgard tilted her head up, meeting her wife's gaze, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Byleth interrupted another shuddering breath with a smile and a kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds, long enough but still way too short as far as Byleth was concerned, "You didn't have to do anything El. You've always been amazing. Despite everything you've been through, you cut a path to a new future for an entire continent and lived to tell about it. In fact, I often ask myself what I did to deserve  _ you _ . Not because I'm bad or anything, but because you're amazing."

Edelgard chuckled softly, "You sure know how to charm a lady, my love."

Byleth smiled, pulling her into a firmer hug, "I speak nothing but the truth, my dear El," Her hands ran through silver locks as their owner buried her face atop Byleth's bosom, enjoying the warmth she provided, tears wetting her nightshirt, "Let it all out, El. I've got you."

Edelgard tightened her grip on Byleth's shirt, hiccuping slightly as she whispered, "I love you so much, Byleth."

Byleth pressed another kiss to the top of her head, "And I love you, El. With all my heart. Stay in my arms as long as you want. You're safe with me," She let her eyes drift closed, basking in the feeling of her wife in her arms when Edelgards's sleepy voice drew her back one more time.

"My love?"

"Yes, El?"

"Could you maybe sing a happier song next time?"

Byleth chuckled, "Of course, El. Whatever you want."

  
  



End file.
